Fun with the Flock!
by King Matt228
Summary: Read about the flocks crazy times, also featuring a new charater named Matt.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL, except Matt he's mine!

Also: A big thanks to St. Fang of Boredom for allowing me to use the concept of Fangs Nyquil Addiction!

Background info: Matt was found at another "School" in Massachusetts, and has become a part of the flock. Like the others Matt can fly and has powers that are unique to him. Matt is 16 years old like Max, Fang, and Iggy.

IMPORTANT: This will feature Fang, not Dylan. I like Fang better anyway…

* * *

MATTs POV

I walked into the living room and sat down next to Fang. "Hi Matt" he muttered. "What's up, Fang?" I asked rhetorically. Fang had been watching the news. "Matt, my computer's broken and I need to update my blog. Can you transform into a computer?" He asked. "I don't think I have ever tried before" I answered "-But there's a first time for everything!"

I transformed into a laptop computer. Fang then picked me up and used me. I then found that I was able to switch my view between what was displayed on the screen and what the webcam could see.

"Fang, why are you googleing Nyquil?" I asked him using the speakers to project my voice. "No reason" I heard him say through the microphone. He then proceeded to update his blog, read blog comments, and then he went onto a drugstores website and ordered 9 bottles of Nyquil.

Then he put me on the couch next to him and I transformed back to myself. "Fang later on tonight we need to have a little talk about this Nyquil addiction" I told him. Then Max walked into the room. "Hi Max" Fang and I said in unison. "Hi" She said back.

I got up and let Max sit down next to Fang, I then transformed myself into a cat. After making sure that I was a calico (black and goldish yellow colored) cat, I jumped into the small space between Max and the arm of the couch.

Max scratched behind my ear, it felt so good! This was why

I liked transforming into a cat, along with the fact that everybody had a primal urge to pet me, every one of my senses doubled. I could hear Gazzy and Iggy talking in the other room.

After hearing a nice conversation between Iggy and Gazzy about Axe (It apparently is very flammable and possibly explosive) I looked at the clock. It was 5:58 P.M. and I decided that it was time to make dinner.

I went and got Iggy, who is the best cook _ever_, and we made tacos for dinner. "DINNER" I yelled and within one minute everyone was gathered in the dining room. "Tonight we have tacos" I said. "But I don't like tacos" Gazzy complained. Everyone in the room glared at him even Iggy, who is blind.

So we ate our tacos. Fang was the first to finish and went into our shared room.

* * *

FANGs POV

I hurried into my room, and then I closed and locked the door. I went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. After that I grabbed a bottle of Nyquil, opened the cap and drank half the bottle.

"Fang want to play hide and seek?" a chameleon asked me. "Who are you?" I asked it. "My name is Bob" Bob said "So, do you want to play or not?" "Of course I'll play" Fang said. _Bob is really good at this _I thought. I've been looking for him for twenty minutes and I still haven't found him. Finally I found him hiding on Matt's bed.

It was my turn to hide. I struggled to find a good hiding spot, and I was forced to slide under the bed when his count reached one hundred. Then the door opened. "Fang, are you still in here?" It was Matt's voice. "Shh... I'm under the bed." I said.

"Why-Get out of there" Matt said. I got out of under the bed. "Now, why were you under there anyway" He asked. "I was playing hide and seek with Bob the chameleon" I said.

* * *

MATTs POV

"Fang, we need to have a talk about your Nyquil addiction" I said. "What Nyquil addiction?" Fang asked. I walked him to the bathroom. "Look in the trash" I told him "What do you see? Nyquil Bottles, That's what". "So what, we haven't emptied the trash can in a couple of months, that explains it" He said. "Fang, I emptied the trash _last week_'' I told him "So, that means you've gone through 1-2-3-4-5, 5 bottles of Nyquil in one week". Fang just shrugged. I gathered the remaining bottles of Nyquil and went to Max's room.

_Knock Knock _"Max its Matt" I said and she came to the door, "Can I put this stuff in your medicine cabinet? I think Fangs is addicted to it."

"Sure, I'll put it away for you" She said.

* * *

FANGs POV

He took away my Nyquil, and now I'm sad... I quickly came up with the idea, I'll get it back. Until then I'll just have to ration my emergency supplies, yes I had emergency Nyquil.

After having a drink of my emergency Nyquil I logged onto my laptop, which has been fixed, by Nudge actually. I quickly downloaded the "Mission Impossible" theme song onto Matt's IPod which I would borrow for the minute.

I went to Max's room. I knocked no answer. Then I slowly opened the door, put in the earphones (connected to the IPod) and started listening to the "Mission Impossible" theme song. I looked left and right before I rolled across the floor and coming to a stop underneath a bed. I then rolled to the door. I picked the deadbolt on the bathroom door, once inside I noticed a fingerprint scanner and a machine with the words "What's the password" on it. Next to the cabinet was a piece of paper it read "Password then fingerprint". I pressed the big red button on the "password machine". "Hello, user. What is the password?" it said mechanically. I thought for a moment. "Bacon" I said and it unlocked. I saw Nudges make-up kit on the counter next to an unopened box of tissues. I went through the make-up kit and took out some blush (I think it was blush anyway) and applied it to the fingerprint scanner, then I took the unopened tissue box and took a piece of the plastic that covered it and I pushed it up against the scanner. It unlocked, and I looked through the many bottles inside of it until I found the bottles labeled Nyquil, I took them all out. On my way back to my room I drank one of the bottles on the way. I got to the door of my room, I then reached for my key, Matt must have locked it (an annoying habit of his), but then when I had the key on my hand I got very tired. I fell asleep right then and there.

* * *

A/N:

I would like to thank St. Fang of Boredom for her permission to use Fang's Nyquil Addiction.

Also this was uploaded for Project P.U.L.L. which is a project to make the site more active and enjoyable. For more information contact: Bookaholic711 .net/u/2125596


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:**This is a Project Pull **post (Read more on my profile)

Oh, and Iggy is now helping me write these! Say hi Iggy!

Iggy:Hi

Me: See!

* * *

Max's POV

"Fang, wake up" I said shaking him. I had found him sleeping against his bedroom door. "5 more minutes" He mumbled back. I punched him, "Wake up now" I yelled. Finally he opened his eyes, and look of surprise came over his face as he quickly opened the door and rushed inside.

Fangs POV

She hadn't seen the Nyquil! My mission had been a success, but while I was basking in my own glory I heard Max's voice say, "Fang, why'd you rush in here-". In the middle of her sentence I heard the door start to open. I threw the bottles of Nyquil under my bed. "I don't feel so good" I lied laying down on my bed. Max sat down on the bed right near me. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I-I'm nauseous" I lied again. "Want me to get you some medicine?" She asked "There's some Nyquil in my room". "No, no it's fine I think that I'll feel better once I puke-" I said running to the bathroom for dramatic effect. I then proceeded to lock the door and make vomiting sounds (until I heard Max leave the room). Then I unlocked the door and went and moved the Nyquil bottles to underneath Matt's bed, because he'd never think to look there. I then lay down in bed.

Matt's POV

Flying is the best feeling in the world. My wings (which were glinting beautifully in the sunlight) were so powerful and could lift me 2 feet with one flap of each. I had just turned around and I was headed back to the house, when I spotted another figure in the air. I flew towards it, and it was Iggy.

He nodded to me; I found this odd because he is blind. I followed him for about 5 miles. We landed in a clearing in the middle of a forest, just a short walk from town. "I'm going to the store" Iggy told me "We're all out of bacon, and compared to bacon there is no food worth eating". "Need any help?" I asked him. "No" he replied.

Iggy's POV

Matt left and flew towards home, I, on the other hand, continued on to the store. Once I had gotten into the store I felt around for a carriage. I touched what I believed to be a carriage, but I heard a scream. "You little-"A feminine voice said. "I'm sorry" I said innocently "But I'm blind". "If your blind, then where are your parents?" She asked politely, but with a hint of anger.

I heard someone in the background calling for security and I booked it. (Why would he have called security anyway? I did nothing wrong) After a few seconds of running I heard someone chasing after me. I weaved in and out of the aisles, but they were still following me. I then ran into the bathroom, and they stopped at the door. The person chasing me must have been the woman that was sort of yelling at me earlier. I waited about twenty minutes and cautiously got out of the bathroom.

She wasn't there so I made my way quickly towards the bacon aisle. On my way I ran into about 4 people, but it was worth it when I could wrap my arms around ten one pound packages of bacon. I then went to the front of the store, pretended to wait in line but then ran outside when the security guards started to walk to the other door on the other side of the store.

I then run for about ten seconds before opening my wings and flying in the direction that I thought was towards home. That's when I saw a bird. Yeah, I saw a bird! Saw! I could see! A million thoughts ran through my mind at once. The last time I had seen anything at all was the South Pole, and even then I couldn't see anything except the outline of white objects. I flew in the direction of home. When I arrived I recognized it on the descriptions the others had given me when we moved in alone. I opened the door, and a sharp feeling of anxiety went down my spine. How was I going to tell them? What if everybody looked really ugly? Why did I care if they were ugly? Why was I asking myself all of these questions?

I walked in. "Hi Max" I said nervously "I have something to tell you". I sat next to her on the couch. "What?" She asked. "Ma-Ma-Max I I can see!" I said stuttering. "What!" She asked again. "I can see" I said. "You Can see?" She asked "YOU CAN SEE?" She was now practically screaming. "Yes, and you don't have to scream" I said. "Sorry, I guess I just didn't know what to say" She replied "When did this happen?" "Well I was flying back from the store to buy bacon" I started "And I just sort of saw a bird." I then stood up. "I'm going to go think things over in my room" I said. I then walked into my room and locked the door from the inside.

Total's POV (That's right he didn't fall into the plot hole!)

I went for a flight. I had only been flying for about 2 hours before I saw a plane. I enjoyed planes; they used to be the symbol of elegance and status. Twenty years ago, planes were the symbol of social status; if you were rich you'd go on one. So, naturally when I saw one I flew up near it, looking through the windows as I passed them. The people inside didn't even notice me; they were too busy watching their personal televisions. It was at this point that I felt a force pull me backwards, and then I heard the roar of the engine. "Dang" I said before being pulled into the engine and then being chopped up into a million pieces.

* * *

A/N: Iggy: I liked that one!

Me: Is that because I let you write your own POV?

Iggy: No it's because you let me make myself be able to see stuff!

Other: **This is a Project Pull Post!**


End file.
